ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StarlightSG
Little question Mind if I ask why you're so obsessed with "Pendulum Dragon" monsters? -- 00:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) It's an archetype I created a long time ago and I wanted to put them on here. I really like making archetypes that can be ran purely, and I have a few of those up my sleeve to put on here :) 09:53, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Question Can I create a Constellation Monsters please? I want to create 1 of those monsters, but I need your permission from you first. Can I also created a Constellation Spell/Trap Card, too please?--Red243 (talk) 17:05, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Replied on your profile :p Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 15:08, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Hellborn Chaos Just asking, did you made "Hellborn Chaos Dark Synchro Dragon" a "Supreme King" monster for the sole purpose of allowing that silly OTK? -- 18:16, August 4, 2017 (UTC) No, that was always there. I only realised there was an OTK for it yesterday when I rewatched all the Zarc duels. Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 14:36, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Changing the name of Constellation Monsters Since you change the name of Constellation Spell/Trap Cards to Cometshower Spell/Trap Cards, I think you should change the name of Constellation Monsters, as well to avoid confusion with the Constellation Archetype as well.--Red243 (talk) 16:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I kinda had the Constellation Monsters idea for a while (I'm invested in the ideas of space etc., if you couldn't tell from my name :p), so I don't have much interest in changing my monster's name. Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 11:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hi StarlightSG, I will be quick here. Can I make Constellation Monsters and Cometshower Spells/Traps here? Also, can I please have a visual of how Constellation Monsters, Cometshower Spells/Traps and the symbol of said Cometshower cards look like? I am curious to see. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:20, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and make Constellation Monsters and Cometshower Spell/Traps, it'd be cool to see what you make! They kinda look like red Xyz monsters, when I figure out how to make them I'll get a picture xD Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk)| ::Can I make some Constellation Monsters on my LHK wiki? My first full-Constellation Monster deck will be based off something which, I am afraid, it goes against the rules of this site. LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:28, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I don't mind, as long as you credit me for making the idea of Constellation Monsters :p Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 13:21, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Of course I will credit you. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:09, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Here we go. http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Constellation_Monsters LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine ^^ Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 12:57, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Can I upload the icon for Cometshower S/Ts, by crediting you? LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:37, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Sure ya can. Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 21:19, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cometshower.png In the "About" tab, there is the credit. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:11, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Can Cometshower Spell Cards be Field Spell I want to make a "Terraspace World" a Field Spell, but can Field Spell gives you more Nebula Counters? Only as Cometshower Spell Cards. Can I do that please?--Red243 (talk) 16:52, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah sure, I don't see why not :p. Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 19:31, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you :) -- 14:51, November 25, 2017 (UTC) An invitation Have you considered joining the discord? The link is right here: https://discord.gg/Yzd4hK5 Hawkatana (talk) 07:23, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll join! Thanks dude! Sincerely, StarlightSG (talk) 10:39, November 26, 2017 (UTC)